It is easy to manufacture arm rests with through hand grips. This eliminates any need for cavities being formed in the arm rest and uses complete planar formations at the back of the grip. This construction saves expensive insert material which is required when the arm rest is formed with cavities. Sometimes for enabling gripping of the arm rest and also for aesthetic reasons, it is necessary to cover the exterior of the arm rest with a foamed plastic or other padding layer. Such a layer does not adversely affect the strength of the arm rest, as this is achieved by the reinforcement insert. Padding is not needed for safety on the planes or surfaces facing away from the interior of the vehicle.